


The one time he didn't.

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Castiel breaks his promise and Dean is in deniel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The one time he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: heavy angst and major character death, I honestly don't know why I do this to myself hahahahelpme

The screams of his angel are something that will haunt Dean's mind forever. The almost blinding light making him dizzy.

Castiel's body falls slack and Dean feels his legs give way before he can stop them. He lands unceremoniously beside him. Reaching for his lover blindly, Sam finishes the creature but Dean barely spares him a glance.

Sam. Jack. Eileen. Dean had stopped tracking who had come to try and convince him they needed to burn the body. There was no need to burn him when he'd be back.

And Dean knows that he will come back.

He waits by Castiels burned out vessel for so long that the sun's starting to come up and Dean's starting to feel numb.

Castiel always meant what he said, even the words he'd never spoken out loud. He'd promised he wouldn't leave him again.

Dean thinks back to just before they'd set off for the hunt, expressing his concern which Castiel had rolled his eyes with that breathtaking smile that Dean had fallen in love with and that's when he'd said it.

"You know I'll always come back to you." A promise he'd sealed with a kiss. Dean feels something roll down his cheek, when he reaches up a shaky hand to brush it away he realises that he's started to cry.

Dean catches Sam's eyes at the treeline but soon turns away, the pity in his eyes is too much for him to stomach. 

But what if- No he couldn't lose him not after all they'd been through.

He'd be back, he always came back. Castiel always kept his promises.

Except for the one time he didn't.


End file.
